


Laughter, flour, black

by jellyfishsodapop



Series: Three Little Words [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, coffee shop AU, rough sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: I wrote these a while ago and figured I'd post them here. As an exercise, I asked a friend to send me some three word prompts and these three ficlets were the results. They were intended to be stand alones but ended up sounding like they were part of the same universe. If any more fics get added to this series, appropriate tags will be added to reflect the nature of the contents. Enjoy!





	Laughter, flour, black

The softness was all wrong. So was the smell. And the light. The light came in through the windows on his right but now it was hitting him full on the face from above and Kylo opened his eyes as little as possible in order to determine what was going on and then he remembered exactly where he was. This was Hux's flat, Hux's bed and Kylo felt the smile creep across his face as the night came back to him. Turning on his side, Kylo extended his arm to find the space next to him empty and cold. Of course Hux would be an early riser even on his days off. Kylo had no urge to get out of bed just yet so he lay there with his eyes closed a little longer.

It was these little moments he cherished most. Lying in another's bed and being surrounded by the smell of them, the very essence of who they are. The texture of the sheets against his bare skin, the way his body left an impression in the mattress, wondering how many others lay in this spot before him, how many would come after, knowing that he was among them. There were no sounds of traffic outside as Hux's flat was high above the noise of the city. 

Rolling over to Hux's side of the bed on his belly, Kylo breathed in the scent of his pillow and was overcome by the heady mix of it. Shampoo and soap and laundry detergent, coffee and baked things and sweat. Pushing his face deeper, Kylo smiled as the memory bloomed fresh and bright, how his hands pressed Hux's forearms into the pillow above his head, how Hux made such throaty groans and curses, how his brilliant red hair contrasted so vividly against the charcoal grey fabric. 

The smell of coffee became stronger and Kylo propped himself up on his elbows. Hux was making breakfast. Getting out of bed was probably a good idea, if for no other reason than out of politeness, to help Hux cook. Swinging his legs off the bed, Kylo reached down for his black jeans and pulled them on, remembering with a laugh that he had foregone his boxers the night before. Of course it was because he hadn't done laundry in ages and figured none was better than gross.

Wandering into the kitchen, Kylo paused in the doorway to watch Hux liberally flouring the hardwood surface of the kitchen island before turning out a bowl of sweetly scented dough. The sunlight streaming through windows behind him caught the flour particles that hovered around him, lit up his hair like flames. He was dressed in black sweats and a navy blue tank top, lean muscle standing out as Hux kneaded the dough. Kylo remembered just how strong he was, how his slight frame hid a power that transcended mere muscle mass. Kylo watched Hux roll out the dough and spread a thick, light brown filling over it before arranging apple slices on top.

"Hey." Kylo winced at his still sleep-rough voice.

He watched Hux smile without looking up from his task and reply with a "Good morning, Kylo. I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, thanks. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. I'm almost done with this and then I have to let it sit for a half hour to proof. You could help yourself to some coffee though."

Kylo smiled fondly and walked over to stand behind Hux, both arms reaching tentatively around his waist, hoping this gesture of affection was welcomed. When Hux all but purred and leaned back into the embrace, Kylo smiled against his neck and tightened his hold slightly, feeling Hux's body shift as he worked. He watched Hux roll up the dough into a long cylinder and cut into equal sections, each piece placed into a greased pan. Hux turned in Kylo's arms to face him, pressing a long, slow kiss to his lips. 

"We have a half hour to kill. Got any ideas on how to pass the time?" Hux tipped his head back as Kylo mouthed his way down that long, creamy pale neck.

With a soft laugh, Kylo met Hux's gaze before sinking down to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by my [tumblr](https://x-wing-leader-poe.tumblr.com/) to send more prompts my way or just to say hi. :)


End file.
